


9:30 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Preparing a sermon is your idea of fun?'' Supergirl muttered as one eyebrow arched.





	9:30 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Preparing a sermon is your idea of fun?'' Supergirl muttered as one eyebrow arched and she remained near Reverend Amos Howell.

THE END


End file.
